Five
by ckhushrenada
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered if Heero has OCD...that whole mission mode that he does...think about it...


Has anyone ever wondered if Heero was OCD?...I don't own GW...

FIVE

_One two three four five…five multiplied by five is twenty five multiplied by five is one twenty five another five… one two three four five…five steps wall touch… one two three four five steps wall touch… one two three four five steps wall touch… one two three four five steps wall touch… one two three four five steps wall touch… five multiplied by five is twenty five steps down the stairs, five to the door handle… one two three four five door handle… dirty… handkerchief… touch… turn one turn two turn three turn four turn five… open... close… turn one turn two turn three turn four turn five… left… five multiplied by five is twenty five steps to the coffee shop… twenty five steps to breakfast… one two three four five steps pole touch… one two three four five steps pole touch… one two three four five steps pole touch… one two three four five steps pole touch… one two three four five steps pole touch… left… door… door handle… dirty… handkerchief… touch… turn one turn two turn three turn four turn five…open… close… turn one turn two turn three turn four turn five… forward by five…line… … … … … _

_Okie you can do this Heero, it's simple… stop biting your lip, you fidget too much, put your tie down…come on, it's just like you do every morning at five twenty five… you're just going to order your drink…but I'm not, am I? NO! I can't just order my drink… I have to order another drink… Come on Heero, the doctors said if you don't get you compulsions under control, you'll have to be medicated… I know, I know, I don't want that… I can do this, just breathe… calm down or you going to start hyperventilating…I'm already hyperventilating… breathe… just focus on breathing… you like breathing, remember… in two three four five, out two three four five… in two three four five, out two three four five… in two three four five, out two three four five… in two three four five, out two three four five… in two three four five, out two three four five… ok feel better? YES… what are we going to order? number five…NO, not number five…then what, the board only goes up to twenty four… … … … … I'll ask Duo… Duo will know… Yes, Duo…_

"Good morning Heero. You're my favorite customer, you know? Always here early every morning." greeted Duo, the cheerful barista who covered the early shift at Morning Ground Coffee Shop. "So shall I get you your regular number five, the tall caramel macchiato with five pumps caramel, no foam and light whip?"

"Number five, caramel macchiato, five pumps caramel, no foam, light whip. Yes." Heero stuttered. _Yes, Yes, that's what I want, the number five! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Think of the medication, Heero, don't do it._ "I… I mean… I mean no."

"Not the number five? O-kaaay what else can I get for you?"

"I don't know." Heero said in a quiet, whiney voice as the overwhelming distress this decision caused weighed heavily on him. _Not the number five, not the number five, not the number five, not the number five, not the number five._ His face contorted in anguish. _What am I suppose to get if not the number five?_ How could he order something that was not to the power of five? _I can't decide, I don't know what to do! I have to have the number five!_

Completely unaware of his customer's idiosyncrasies, Duo turned to look at the menu board above the register. "Well," he said, "My favorite is the vanilla hot chocolate. It tastes really good."

"You… ya your favorite… _Yes, we should go with that, Duo has recommended it… But its not number five!_ I, I'll, yes, maybe, chocolate… _What about the caramel? what about the five pumps? _Ummmm, Yea, I'll umm, I'll um… _Heero, just say yes damnit! It's not that hard_ …have, have that."_ Good job your almost there now just focus on breathing… in two three four five, out two three four five… … … … …_

"One vanilla hot chocolate coming right up. That'll be three forty eight." Heero handed over the five twenty five he would usually pay for his regular drink, received his change… _What's this? why is he giving be back one seventy seven? It's not the right number, its not right… what do I do_ … and stood in absolute misery, face forlorn, as he waited for his order. _It's not right…I'm holding it and its not right… My drink costs five twenty five, it's the number five on the menu…this isn't my drink, I'm not getting my drink, just think of the medication, there aren't five pumps, its not number five, what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do…_ Thoughts no longer crossed Heero's mind as his brain simply seemed to shut down, unable to process the thought of not ordering the number five that cost five twenty five.

"And here's your vanilla hot chocolate. Have a good day Heero, and I'll see you tomorrow." Heero collected his beverage, walked to the door, exited the store and made his way back to his apartment not counting a single step. If he did count, he would have noticed that it took him twenty seven steps to reach the door of his apartment building, but he didn't count, and he didn't notice.

The End

well, i'm not really sure its the end...duo could have some input at some point and perhaps he can help heero change...what are your thoughts? feedback needed...


End file.
